Revenge Is So Under Rated
by DannyandSammaster
Summary: It only took me Five minutes to realize what happened. It took me five more minutes to realize he was dead. And it took me 3 whole years to get over it. You could say that because of that I ditched my feelings and traded it in for black make-up. I traded my parents in for a suitcase. And finally I traded in my dead friend for a plan of revenge.
1. Trailer

This isn't the first chapter, this is a preview

Sam P.O.V.

The thick curtains in my room could only block out so much light. Sighing I picked myself out of bed. It's been a rough couple of years. Since the passing of my friend, Danny killed by Vald. Family could really turn on you. It was just sick to think about it, but guess what he's still the mayor. This world is still truly messed up. And with Danny gone the world's a much darker place and I'm alone. Tucker moved just yesterday saying this town had too many memories. I couldn't blame him, he watched Danny slowly die in the hospital. That's why I can't stand my parent, that's why I have to get away. I slowly put on the thickest make-up I could. The darkest color I could think of, black, the color of death.

I walked down the grand staircase and straight to the kitchen. Searching thru cabinets and cabinets finally finding a granola with chocolate chips, Yum, I took a few and walked out the door. I walked down the few blocks to school. Slowing down to the double doors, I heard the bell ring twice and I just couldn't walk through those doors. I was running and crying. It wasn't worth the time.

I was revenging my best friend's death….. Vald wasn't going to kill my friend and get away with it. I wasn't going down without a fight. Danny deserves at least that, a fight.


	2. Chapter 2 The Master Plan

**Yeah I realize that was a really short chapter and whatever, but you know it was a trailer. Speaking of trailers I planning to make one ;D. Wish me luck! **

Sam's P.O.V

Danny deserved a fighting chance. I'm gonna try or die trying, right? First things first go home and pack. I need to be equipped for the journey to Maryland. Maryland wasn't a hop, skip, and jump away. It was over 50 miles from Amity Park. Jumping up I looked both ways before ducking into a dark alley. I needed to stay to the back streets. They were faster and easier, plus it made it seem like I was minding my business. Finally I arrived at the place I once called home. I climbed the pipe up to my room, landing with a thump on the carpet I looked around. Nobody was home, or so I thought. I grabbed my spider book bag, and stuffed a bunch of clothes into it. Next, I grabbed the secret stash of money that I kept hidden in my room. Finally I took the knife Danny gave me. Why would Danny give me a knife? Well this was special it could kill ghost, hybrids, and any other paranormal thing you could think of.

I didn't even bother leaving a note. What's the point? Notes only give away where you are, I don't want to be found. I had to erase everything, even this room there's only one thing I could think of; fire. I had to burn down the entire room. Trashing the room won't be the same; they could still find something _anything_ to find me by. I pulled a lighter out of my pocket, I know what you're thinking why in the world would I have a lighter? Well, again Danny bought me one, just in case. The last thing I wanted to do was burn the building down so quickly I brought the lighter to the floor and watched my room go up in flames. Jumping out the window I could hear my mother's screams and my father's swearing. Next, is the hard part that is getting there.

Vald's POV

This Sam girl is so amusing, thinking she could fight me. Please I could take her with one hand tied behind my back. But I couldn't say the same for Daniel. Poor Daniel thinking he could take me head on with the four rings of power in my grasp.

**_*Flash Back*_**

_"Vald get back here and fight me like a man!"_

_ Danny yelled while chasing Vlad thru Amity Park. But he didn't see me behind him. I quickly shot an ecto blast. Taken back he spirals downward hitting the concrete hard. He shock it off and tried to hit me with a blast but I automatically put my shield up blocking his weak attacks. _

_"Daniel I don't have time for this!"_

_ I said and turned the opposite way. But Daniel managed to hit me with a blast. That's when the rings were knocked off my fingers. Flying downwards I managed to scoop the rings up. My mistake was accidentally, putting the combination in. So when I hit Daniel with another ecto blast I knocked him out of the sky. _

**_*End Of Flash Back*_**

I felt pity for him so I brought him home leaving a clone in his place. You wouldn't believe how simple it is to make a clone out of pressured air and waste you find lying around. (A/N You CAN'T make a clone out of thin air it's impossible. Just letting you know) Turn's out Daniel lost his memory, so when he came to I told him his mother and father died and that I was a good Samaritan that took you in. He believed every word I said.

"Vlad I need help with my homework!"

Ugh I hate math!

Sam POV

Walking stinks, including walking for _miles_. Eventually I had to walk on the highways because my parents sent police, Firefighters, and any other kind force out looking for me. Guess they didn't buy the act. My phone was ditched miles ago. I desperately need food, water, and a break. That's what I need most though a break, I thought to myself. Seeing glimpses of light I ran to it seeing a pit stop. I ran inside grabbing lots of bottles of water and plenty of granola bars. Turns out Vald's house is another 3 hours away … by car that is. I was walking it could take me days. Groaning I found the area I was going to spend the night in. Sacurates Hotel sounds nice to me, and it was cheap. Leaping on a bed never felt so nice.

**So…. That was pretty long. I want to give a special shout out to…..**

**DragonAce1999 ~ added my story to her/his Story Alert subscription for Revenge is so Underrated **

** ItSmellsLikeAllstate ~ added me to her/his Author Alert subscription**

**Leonardo DiCaprio ~ For reviewing on Paulina's BreakUp**

**And thanks to the people who are reading this story so comment, alert me, favorite me, and I'll write extra fast!**

**~DannyandSamMaster~**


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting A Person Who's Dead?

**I am** screaming** in my mind I got a review! Ya, I thought nobody was reading I was wrong. Also I would like to say that Vald is supposed to be Vlad and I am sorry I got confused with the spelling and shorts. I blame the school system!**

Sam's P.O.V.

I never thought being jolted awake by a doorbell ringing would be so annoying. "I'm coming!" I yelled. But the person didn't seem to notice because they were too busy ringing the damn bell! I put on my jeans and T-shirt and checked to go see who it was. It turns out it was my parents… I am in so much trouble!

Danny P.O.V

I was getting ready for school, which was nothing new. But for some season I had a slight head ache. "Vlad, my head hurts do you have any aspirin?" He practically ran into my room. "No school today! You stay here and watch T.V, okay?" Who am I to deny watching T.V instead of going to school? But it was weird; it's only a head ache nothing major. Something in me twitched slightly and I felt dizzy. Kinda like I was having a flash back or something. No images came up whatsoever so I laid down and I quickly fell back asleep.

That is until I was woken up by Vlad saying I had to take some medication. Dizziness never felt so good

Vlad P.O.V

My plan is going to go to hell if I don't keep Daniel from remembering. I just have to wait until Sam comes around and the BOOM! My plan is going to be picture perfect. Hopefully those clones I sent of her parents keep her busy enough to give me time to warn Daniel of his crazed friend. And by warn I mean lie my into Plan Z. Take over the town with the 4 rings!

Sam P.O.V

I quickly ran to pack as much stuff as could into my spider book bag. What was I going to do? No amount of lying is going to get me out of this one. I looked for the closest window that was pointed in the direction I was headed in and bolted. After running and repeatedly looking back I slowed down I was in millionaire city. There was every kind of car that you could imagine. I took a guess and turned down Vlad road. Seriously, how cocky could millionaires be? I still didn't have a plan, but I was just going to wing it. It should be easy, right?

I saw the mansion in view. I panicked a little, remember it's for Danny! Remembering that day, I instantly began to fist pump and I walked into an alley better think of how I was getting into there. That is until a tap on the shoulder startled me out of my planning mode.

"Daniel?"

**{A/N This is VERY IMPOTANT! I want to tell you that Danny clone will be called Daniel for the sake of people not getting confused!} **

Danny's P.O.V

Imagine being crushed by a rolling pin. It just hurts all over. It just feels like something is coming. But it's delayed. I just felt icky, maybe shower would help? Probably not because Vlad told me stay in bed. I just looked around felling lost in more ways than one. I have a strange feeling, that I don't belong here and that Vlad is just playing cards with me for the past 3 years. His story makes no since! I looked up my name and I came to a page called 'We remember Danny Fenton.' I wish I had a devoted family like that millions of people said good bye to a kid that was attacked by a ghost. When I told Vlad this he instantly had a mini heart attack and banned my computer rights. I do keep having strange dreams about a girl named Sam. She was gothic and basically we loved each other. It's weird because I swear I saw this girl somewhere. But she was beyond pretty and I secretly loved her to pieces. "Danny are you okay?" Vlad yelled from up stairs.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy" I responded then I continued to think about Sam

Sam's P.O.V

"It's so awesome to see you again mini Danny" She smiled she's helping me sneak into the Vald's house. My plan is in action starting now! I skipped to the doorbell and rang on it. I wasn't excepting Vlad to open but a maid. That is until I saw a Familiar face…

"Danny?"

**Evil I am sooo evil for leaving a cliff hanger but I feel bad now because I have to leave it this way until Tuesday or Wednesday. But since I am feeling happy I kinda of happy and nice I will leave you with a little more:**

"Danny?" I was beyond the words for tears. Was this really him? Why didn't he come back?

"Um…are you Sam?"

"Yeah don't you remember me?"

He looked at me confused and then shock his head no. I almost fainted, better yet I did

**Okay so no more cliff hanger and time for shout outs!**

**Thank You to the following:**

**FanficChic2 for reviewing and adding this story to your favorite story list! Thanks a ton, I wasn't going to write today but I did because I felt evil for not continuing. **

**But I would also like to thank the 111 Views and the 66 Visitors so remember REVIEW, fan, and keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 Mall Time!

**Hey as most of you guys know school started here In New York State! So I might not be able to UPDATE every day. But I will be able to update every other day or 5 to 6 times a week. Which is mighty fine compared to some authors now on to the chapter…**

Sam's P.O.V

"Danny?" I was beyond the words for tears. Was this really him? Why didn't he come back?

"Um…are you Sam?"

"Yeah don't you remember me?"

He looked at me confused and then shock his head no. I almost fainted, better yet I did

I was feeling dizzy. Very faint and honestly I felt like crap. Maybe I was just imaging things? I slowly opened my eyes to see Danny sighing from relief. "Dear God she's not dead!" He responded and held out a hand for me to take. I looked at it, would my hand go thru like a dream? Was this a fantasy? I slowly took his hand unsure if I was still dreaming. "You don't remember me at all do you?" I asked. I was happy he was alive but he seemed to have major memory loss. "No …. Are you my cousin or something?" I was baffled. He doesn't remember me! In fact how do I even know he's not a clone? "Do I look familiar?" Asking another question. "Yeah you do kind of like I was your best friend. This might seem weird but …" Danny was interrupted by Vlad calling his name

"Who's at the door Daniel?" I took a few steps back and was about to make a mad dash when Danny responded with "Just a friend…. Vlad can I go out to the mall?" I heard Vlad come down the steps, I quickly made a jump into the bushes. "Daniel be back before 9:30 no exceptions!" he responded and Danny nodded. He ran inside and grabbed a jacket, waved, and closed the door. "Someone's shy!" He teased. I laughed then I remembered Dani hiding. Through all the drama I totally forgot!

"Danny I want you to meet someone" I tensed what if he totally freaked? "Dani come on out!" I yelled and she jumped out of the bushes. "Danny I missed you!" she ran up and hugged him, Danny hugged her back. Dani's mouth was racing with a thousand questions per second and Danny was trying to keep up. "He lost his memory" I said to Dani who nodded in understanding. The rest of the way we all were quiet except for the occasional question from Danny. " I just don't remember, in fact how do you know I'm your dead friend?" He asked us while sitting in the food court.

"I was your best friend and girl friend. Trust me I know." I said confidently. He blushed at that statement. "Wow I have a girlfriend!" He said proudly. I rolled my eyes, men, there always proud in what girl they have.

I un-zipped my spider book bag and showed him the album. He remembered some of the photos but only because he dreamed about it. I sighed I didn't want to come to this but it was necessary "Vlad's playing you he's evil" I stated unsure of how he was going to react. "What?" Danny seemed shocked I would even be telling him this. "I'm just warning you!" I responded sadly. I hated seeing Danny get hurt but he was going to have to learn himself this time. "She's right!" Dani responded and nodded her head. She was once in denial about Vlad, too. "Ask him about a person named Jack Fenton if he tenses or gets angry he's playing you like a welled oil violin." I stated. "I already asked him about my father and he got angry" He whispered sadly.

I was about to say something when I heard screams and I felt myself being lifted out of the air…. One word

** VLAD! **

**Okay thank you for the awesomeness! I would like to thank the following people:**

**sguirl2 for following the story **

**ShyKylee for following the story **

**Weesie for following the story**

**FanficChic2 for reviewing again!**

**Remember to review**


	5. Chapter 5 Being kidnapped isn't fun!

**Okay so it turns out I have the advantage of a first day and****_ NOT_**** having homework like crazy. So I would update. So this chapter is going to be your ****_favorite well kind of_****, well second favorite. So here it is, **

I was about to say something when I heard screams and I felt myself being lifted out of the air…. One word

** VLAD! **

Danny's P.O.V

I started to panic as saw Sam being lifted up by some random, pale, Vampire ghost. "Daniel, Daniel, Daniel don't you know that pretty girls should be treated nicely?" He scolded me. That's when time went still, there was only one person I knew that refused to call me Danny. "Vlad? You're a...a ghost?" I asked stunned. That explains a lot. I ran towards where Vlad was carrying Sam. "Let her go, you want me, don't you?" I asked bravely but really I was scared senseless. "You know what you're right I don't want her. I want you, I'll just drop her off on the edge of the roof!" He exclaimed proudly. "Danny go ghost!" Sam yelled. Vlad quickly covered her mouth smirked and left in a wink of any eye. That jerk, I could just kill him right now. I thought for a moment about ghosts and how bizarre this was until two white circles changed me into Danny Phantom. Who said dreamers were stupid?

Sam's P.O.V

I appeared on the roof. This wasn't the first time I was being kidnapped by Vlad. "I would like to say you are pathetic loser and honestly this for you is a new low!" I exclaimed proud by what I said. He dropped me on the hard concrete pain shot thru my body. My wrist hurt the most though. I could tell it was broken or fractured at least. Great I managed to break something before Danny could even show up. I was labeled Useless! Getting up I winced in pain, I also managed to sprain my ankle. Vlad landed on the building with me proud of what he did. "Am I pathetic loser now Samantha?" He asked using my full name. He did worse though, such as breaking my legs and arms. Nothing Danny couldn't help me fix. Next thing Vlad did was held me by my arm to my doom. If I die today I know I lived a great life, I got to see Danny one last time that's all that matters.

Danny's P.O.V

Quickly I made it to the roof. I was scared out of my mind, about fighting this guy. But for Sam anything really I would die today if only she was safe. I saw Sam being dangled by her arm over the roof edge. I turned invisible and appeared right in front of Vlad's face and punched him. I caught Sam at the next moment. Putting her down gently, I made my way over to Vlad and blasted him. I then kicked him in the face, hard. He was bleeding badly and I wasn't showing mercy yet. I put my boot on his chest and said this sentence once, "Don't ever mess with my girlfriend again!" I said and I kicked him over again. Vlad started to laugh. "You think I could be defeated that easily?" he laughed again "Daniel prepare for the fight of a life time!

**Okay way less than I hoped but I have homework To finish thanks to FanficChic2! Thanks for the review…. And people I don't bite it's okay to review I need flames to get better !**


	6. Chapter 6 Game Plan Part 1

**Hey you guys! Sorry for the wait…. School in NY is crazy! It's just something else, anyway I need DXS pictures Anybody want to send me some good ones? Thanks!**

"Don't ever mess with my girlfriend again!" I said and I kicked him over again. Vlad started to laugh. "You think I could be defeated that easily?" he laughed again "Daniel prepare for the fight of a life time!

Danny P.O.V (continued)

Vlad laughed and flew off saying "He will be back" I smirked I kept him off this long didn't I? I ran over to Sam who was smirking at a defeated Vlad. "Wow he won't be coming back anytime soon" I picked Sam up she probably couldn't walk anyway. "Do you want to go to the hospital?" I asked. "Na it's minor I can fix it" she responded. "It's just a sprained ankle and my wrist is probably sprained too" I nodded. "What are we going to do now?" I asked. "Help you get those memories back!" Sam responded as if it was obvious. I nodded in response and flew off.

**Okay this maybe the second shortest yet but I just don't know what to write! I am going to update this then update again later today! Bye for now, **

**~DannyandSammaster~ **


	7. Chapter 6 Game Plan Part 2

Danny's P.O.V 

Sam was basically throwing pictures at me trying to get me to remember. She was getting frustrated with me not being able to remember anything. Sam even tried kissing me! That led to a blushing moment from me. Good thing Sam was too frustrated to care. Sam was at her breaking point and even was about to go to extremes. "Danny this is useless!" she cried and punched a nearby tree. Luckily Sam, Dani, and I were able to find a place to stay. Dani though left hours ago saying that Sam and I needed some time to figure stuff out by ourselves, she said if the world blew u she was blaming us. Figures Dani would just disappear. "Danny!" yelled an urgent Sam. I ran towards her to find out she was holding her ankle. "Sam I told you not to move!" She frowned and did the puppy eyes. I melted, why was I so attracted to her? "See even when you don't remember me I always get away with the puppy eyes!" Sam retorted and did the eyes again. This time I rolled my eyes. "Danny there is only one other way I know to make you remember me" I sat down next to her surprised that she thought of anything else. "And that is?" I asked her glancing towards the stream in front of me. Sam stood up and hopped towards the stream throwing a rock into it. "I honestly don't think you're going to love this plan" She whispered. I stole a glance towards her; she hopped towards the ground picking up a huge rock from the ground. Limping towards the stream she walked toward the edge and slipped into the lake. OH MY GOD SAM SLIPPED INTO THE LAKE! I dove in after her pulling her up! I don't think she's breathing…. Oh my god she's not breathing. Sam can't be dead!

I knew her all my life, when we were in preschool and I stood up for her, we were friends ever since. Then we befriended Tucker who even back then loved technology. But I will never ever forget the time that Sam and I played a nasty Trick on Tucker with a bucket of water and plastic wrap. Good times that Sam and I will probably never again have. Out of all the things that would have took Sam out who would have known that a freaking river, that's kind of deep, would have ended her life? "Sam, I don't even have the decent words to express how freaking crazy this is" Karma was just something else, really karma is the most- I was cut off by Sam saying "Did you get your memory back?".

"I remember! Holy crap I remember!" I shouted and jumped up and down.

Wait a second Sam faked it? I know realize why everyone called me clueless. I was kind of clueless there. "Sam you faked it?" I asked faking hurt. "Well kind of, I mean I d-d-didn't mean it like that I- ….. For once I don't have a good enough lie to tell you." I cut her off by kissing her, "I'm just glad your okay" Sam blushed and I teased her by saying "Did the ghost boy make Sammy blush?" I pinched her checks and continued to tease her. "I really did miss times like this" Sam said leaning into my chest. "I missed them too Sammy, I wish I would have been there for you for the past 3 years" I closed my eyes and had Sam lean on me even more. Eventually we both ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

"Danny? Danny ….. Danny?" I rubbed my eyes and looked at Sam who was right in front of my face. Surprised I jumped back and almost bumped into the nearby tree. Sam laughed and I jumped up brushing myself off. I helped her up "Is your ankle still hurt?" I asked she nodded her head no. "I can walk thanks for the help up" She said and I let her go she wobbled a bit and walked with a slight limp. "What the hell do we do now?" I asked Sam. Sammy sighed and then spoke "We are going to have to call Tucker, Jazz, Mr. Fenton, and Mrs. Fenton for backup. There is no way we are going to able to keep watch over the whole town while and fight Vlad at the same time" I kicked some dirt and watched the cloud of debris form in the air. "Are you sure Sam?" I asked. Going to my mom and dad for help was kind of risky. After being dead for three years and your son comes home asking for help, but then they find out you are the ghost that they hate some much, isn't exactly how I want to meet my parents after 3 years. "Yup Danny it's the only way…" she trailed off then continued "I'm going to have to come home too" We both knew that after burning down her room she wasn't going to able to see me for awhile. "Well Sam I guess it's the only way, right?" I asked her she nodded and we started to walk the short walk into Amity Park.

It's confession time, I told myself. On the bright side seeing my sister again would feel great, I told myself trying to cheer myself up. It wasn't working, this might be the hardest thing I ever done ….

**That was my favorite chapter so far! Who was waiting for Danny to get his memory back? I certainly was but you guys are going to love the next chapter too because it has some ….. Sorry I can't tell you! But thanks to following People:**

** FanficChic2 for reviewing part 1 and part 2 of this chapter **

**Bookworm23821 for following and favorite this story!**

**But I would also like to thank the 618 people who are reading this! Thanks a ton it really means a lot to me! I will TRY to update on Monday but I really can't look into the future and say I will. But thanks (again) and have an awesome day!**


	8. Chapter 7 Reactions!

**It's Monday! I looked into the future and I knew I was gonna update! Okay the shocking reveal of this chapter!**

Sam's P.O.V

We were arriving on the street I could see the big, bright, Fenton works sign up ahead and I wasn't looking forward to the talk we were about to have. My heart was thumping and I was going to pass put any moment now. Danny didn't look any better either, he was sweating and kept looking behind his back to see if someone was following us, or was catching on. He was walking as Danny Fenton and was trying everything in his power to delay seeing his parents. I for one was hurrying to try and get this over with. But he had bigger ideas …

"Sam? Do we have to go now? I mean its 4:00 o'clock and I don't think they will even be home." Danny said nervously pulling on his clothes, trying to seem like he wasn't nervous at all. "Danny calm down, its only your parents." He nodded taking in my words and I watched the neon sign get larger and larger. We were finally at the thick concrete steps and I also was starting to have second thoughts …

We rung the doorbell a few times and waited patiently for the Fenton's to open the door. We waited and waited, but nobody came.

"Danny nobody's opening the door, what do we do?" I asked he sighed and started walking towards the street over, I followed him and made my way to Tuckers and I street. "Aww the good old times before Vlad messed up my life" he said out loud to himself and we walked around for an hour. "Wait, I just realize I have the keys!" Danny shouted and jumped up and down. He still had his house keys? "IO knew throwing these away would be stupid!" He exclaimed smiling. I swear Danny sometimes can be something else. He practically ran to his house and luckily they didn't change the locks. The door creaked open and it looked practically the same. But the atmosphere held tension. "Jazz you home yet?" I could hear Maddie's voice come from down in the lab. "No, it's me!" Danny yelled. You could practically hear Maddie's heavy footsteps on the steps.

"Danny?" Maddie questioned with a look of gleam of uncertain in her eyes.

Danny's P.O.V

I was trying to stay calm and collected as I literary ran to my mom and hugged her she hugged me back. "Where have you been? She asked hurt.

"With Vlad, it's a long story …. "

"Well I've got time!" my mom said and sat down on the couch with me following behind. Sam sat next to me, leaning on my shoulder. She was tired from walking all day, plus she was still injured.

"Mom do you have a first aid kit?" I asked she nodded and ran to go get. She came back with the heavy box and handed it to me.

"Thanks" I said and lifted Sammy's leg on the couch. I cleaned it and rewrapped it in bandages. I took the combat boot and tied it smugly on her sprained ankle to leave it in one place so it could heal easier. "There better?" I asked she nodded and leaned on the couch.

"Guess where I found the first-aid kit?" My mother asked I sighed I was so seeing this coming. I braced myself for yelling, screaming, and all of the above form my mom.

"Mom…. I don't know how to tell you this but I-I-I'm Danny Phantom" I whispered but I knew she heard me. She had the word shocked written all over her face. Physically I was prepared but mentally I was a wreck!

"Danny you're Danny phantom?"

"Yup…." I said and trailed off unsure how to continue this conversation with my mom. "So my son is the town's hero?" She asked.

"Yup," I said processing her words and then I continued the sentence "I am" Sam smiled at the sentence and sighed from relief. That was one of the hardest things I ever done in my life, I was glad it was over. Sam and I had dinner over at my house and slowly made our way over to Sam's house.

Sam was in my shirt and a pair of Jazz's jeans. She was clearly stressed and I would be to. She practically burned down the house from what I heard. We made it up to the big wooden steps and the huge door. We knocked twice and Sam's mother came to the door.

"Sam where the hell have you been?" Her mother screeched at her. Sam was crying but not from joy. "Hey who the hell are you to talk to your daughter like that?" I screamed back. No wonder Sam didn't want to come back home I wouldn't either after listening to this.

"Hey take a hike, go and save a village or something and let me have my daughter back!" She hissed and grabbed Sam's arm. I was tempted to kick this old lady off her knocker but I fazed Sam out of her grab. "Figure's my daughter would pick a delinquent like you" She snarled and looked at me shaking her head up and down. "She deserves better!" and she slammed the door right in our faces figures…..

**Okay I really have to go I am having a really bad reaction to the perfume this person in my class put on … but I'll be okay so don't worry. Except an update on Tuesday!**


	9. Chapter 8 He has a What? Part 1

**Okay really short Chapter….But before I go on I would like to have moment for 9/11 victims ….. Thank you! Anyway I haven't been posting Shout outs and stuff your moment to shine will come please be patient. Any how I still having short of a post reaction to the thing I am allergic to you…. So here is like Part one of the chapter.**

"Figure's my daughter would pick a delinquent like you" She snarled and looked at me shaking her head up and down. "She deserves better!" and she slammed the door right in our faces figures….. Danny's P.O.V (still just continued)

Sam was done crying and just stared at the now closed door. My eyes were probably the most Bright green that has ever been invented. I took a few breaths and still I wasn't calm. Before I knew it there was a too dark circles on the door where I had accidently used my heat vision on. "Sam let's go home" I told her and tried to pull her away. "No, I want to show her that I can get in that house and do way more than burn it down." That's Sam for you she shows you that you shouldn't judge her until she puts on the finale. "Are you sure?" I asked I was all for messing this mother up. Who ditches there kid like? "Yup faze me there the door!" She said yelling for being beyond the point of mad.

I fazed her thru and we ended up by her staircase. Sam messed up pictures drew on the walls and totaled the fridge and kitchen. As a finishing touch she sprayed painted the main wall with "You are a HORRIBLE mother!" Then she threw the can on the floor and swung open the door with a bang. She eyed me and said "What?" Then walked right out of the door, man she's hot when she's angry! I searched for my cell but it seemed to be missing. "Sam got your cell phone?" I asked "Naw I crushed in a million pieces a while back why?" I sighed I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

I had two choices:

1 Fight Vlad and steal the rings back. But that would leave the rings to blow up the ghost zone form being held from a person with a beginner leveled halfa like myself. If I destroy the ghost zone the earth is going with. Leaving the blame on me!

2. Fight Vlad down to a pulp and tell him to reset the rings scatting the ring all over the globe and risk Vlad having the rings again.

Both ways I was so screwed and I didn't really like the outcome of either….

"OMG it's Tucker!" Sam said pulling me towards my best friend. Whoa he has a…a…..a….

**GIRL FRIEND?!**

**Okay thanks for reading part one of this chapter and I'm letting the Voters decide! Choose One or Two and I will go in that direction. Please Vote! And as always read, review, vote and follow!**


	10. Chapter 8 He Has A What? Part 2

**Okay, seems like some people are confused about the whole 4 rings. Well back a few chapters ago I did kind of talked about it but never really go into it. So It's basically the 4 rings that control the ghost zone and sense the ghost zone is a flip side of earth it also controls the earth too. When put on the right combination on your fingers it unlocks a very special hidden power. (As Vlad found out) The rings can also be used to make wishes and basically has the power to destroy the world. BUT if the rings are destroyed the earth is screwed. It's kind of like the dragon balls form dragon ball Z. When the rings have made a total of 12 wishes it scatters all over the world and can even end up in the ghost zone. Sooo …. There you go unconfused now? 8D On with the chapter!**

**Danny P.O.V**

I ran over to Tucker who was surprised as hell to see me standing. At first he looked at me up and down. Then he pointed to me and checked his glasses to make sure he was seeing me correctly. Then he screamed on the top of his lungs saying "The ghost of Danny Fenton is following me!" After that Sam and I laughed so hard I was panting at the end. After Tucker's episode of doubt he asked me a million of questions to see if I was the real Danny or not. I answered each question correctly and was annoyed as hell when he was finally done.

"Tucker how long are you staying in town?" I asked. Sam knew where I was going with this and looked at Tucker pleadingly.

"Um ….. honestly I only came in town to see how Sam was doing but I was planning on pointing this out to her" She shoved a book in my face which I recognized instantly. It was the libraries ghost hunting book, taken out by Sam, Tucker and I a thousand times over. We practically owned the book, he pointed to my very sloppy hand writing than further down my handwriting again in clear. "It's weird because you were pronounced dead way before that." I remember coming down to Amity Park's library to see the town full of ghost but was disappointed when I only saw one book. "Yup that's my handwriting weird to see it so neat." I whispered.

The tension rose fast and I pointed to the new chick standing next to Tucker, probably feeling out of the loop. "Who's this?" I asked and I was pretty sure I recognized her from somewhere. Tucker and Sam laughed at me and said "That's your sister, Jazz!"

"Jazz you so different" I exclaimed surprised.

After that we hung out like we used to, care free and I really enjoyed it. There wasn't a ghost to interrupt us. Which was weird, but I wasn't complaining. And Tucker was still Girlfriendless which is totally good because even I have to admit that would have been weird. After catching up on everything and everyone I was pretty much completely wasted and I decided to head home with Sam behind me.

That night Sam and I literary passed out on the couch…..

**Okay so Thanks to the following:**

**FanFicChic2 for constantly reviewing**

** MakaylaNess**

** i-like-writing-stories **

**So remember VOTE! If you don't vote you can't complain! Review, favorite, and whatever until the next chapter! ~DannyandSammaster~**


	11. The End IS Only The Beginning To Some

After that we hung out like we used to, care free and I really enjoyed it. There wasn't a ghost to interrupt us. Which was weird, but I wasn't complaining. And Tucker was still Girlfriendless which is totally good because even I have to admit that would have been weird. After catching up on everything and everyone I was pretty much completely wasted and I decided to head home with Sam behind me.

That night Sam and I literary passed out on the couch…..

**Danny POV**

I heard screaming and yelling. I jumped up and looked out the window, only to see Vlad terrorizing the innocent people of Amity Park. "Sam! Sam! Sam!" I yelled trying to wake her up she opened her eyes and instantly knew what was going on. "He's back!" She shouted at me and I transformed into Danny Phantom. I meet her violet eyes and said "Go grab Tucker, Mom, Dad, and Jazz. We need to get everyone out of the way the battle of the century is about to begin" I told her she nodded and said "Danny please be careful," She started the paused "Come back this time, okay?" she said and ran up the stairs yelling for everyone to get up. Thank God we all decided to crash at my place or we would have been goners for sure. Everyone raced down the stairs wanting to see me one last time until the battle started.

"Good luck man!" Tucker said and hi-fived me

"Remember to come back, little bro!" Jazz said crying a little

I gave my mom and dad a hug before I left, and kissed Sam good bye. She grabbed the Fenton phones and pinned it to my suit. "I'll see you when this is over." Sam said smiling. That gave me the energy I need to beat the snot out of Vlad.

I fazed through the door and took a deep breath and flew into the sky ready to end this.

I flew into the sky and waited. Vlad looked at me and smiled "Look everyone Daniel has come out to play!" He snorted and flew towards me. "Hey you wanted to play with the big dogs!" I retorted back and floated back a little giving him and me enough distance apart. "Sure Daniel, where's that girlfriend of yours?" he replied to me. I wanted to smash his face in for talking about Sam but decided the time for kicking butt was going to come soon enough. I waited for him to attack, I wanted a reason to finish him off once and for all but instead he was going to regret the day he stepped foot in Amity Park. "Vlad you're not going to walk away from this" I warned him. For some reason I always went easy on Vlad, since we were family and all, but today I was done playing Mister Nice Guy. "Oh really Daniel, please you couldn't even hurt a fly!' He replied laughing. I'm going to make you eat those words. I sucked a breath in and blew the strains of hair away from my eyes. "Okay Vlad I warned you!" I said

I threw a blast his way which he instantly dodged, he then threw a fire blast towards me I dodged it and charged at him throwing a few ecto blasts. Vlad easily dodged the first few but wasn't so lucky with the rest. He spun backwards into the concrete; I edged towards him only to a see a bright red blast coming my way. I quickly dodged it, but it cut off a few inches of my hair in the process. Vlad fanned away the smoke and threw a red disk, aiming for my stomach. I put up a quick ecto shield blocking his attack but crumbled a few buildings in the process. I was destroying the town, I needed to end this, and fast. I quickly hit him with a few ecto disk and ecto blast aiming at his weak spot. He flew backwards hitting the concrete with a _SMACK_! I almost could laugh at the irony of it all, but then again I shouldn't laugh until it's over. Vlad jumped up and did a ecto wave I wasn't so lucky this time with dodging the attack and flew right into the building. I slid all the way down, leaving the bricks pocking out of their place. I flew up and did a surprise attack, again leaving Vlad on the floor. This time he attacked me on the ground leaving me with one option, to land. I looked at Vlad he lost his little game, he knew that and I knew that but still he continued to fight. He was practically begging me for his death sentence. I crossed my arms across my chest. Vlad's breathing was constricted and I could tell with one more move he would be out like a light. I had a cold blank face on. "Vlad rest the rings or else" I said loud enough for him to hear. "Oh really Daniel? Think I would give up without dying first? Well your wrong!" He said. Why was he so full of himself? He was in no place to fight with me. I threw an ecto blast at him sending him right into the nearest building. I flew over to him and put my hand over his neck chocking him slightly. "Do you want to reset the rings now?" I asked and he shook his head no. I grabbed the rings off of his fingers. I could only begin to imagine all the different possibilities I had over him but suddenly I wasn't in the mood for revenge. Sam threw the thermos at me and I caught it with one hand. "You can go and live out your days in a metal tube, Vlad" I sneered sucking him up.

The sky instantly turned blue and it was as if a huge rainstorm has finally passed over Amity Park. "Hey Sam," I called and she was beside me smiling "I came back this time!" I joked and she laughed. "So what's the infamous ghost boy going to do now?" She asked pointing at the canister in my hand. "Well first, I'm going to bury this where nobody's ever gonna find this thing, But first I'm going to hug my girlfriend" I said smiling and I hugged her. Next thing I knew it was a group hug.

**Epilogue**

"Sammy, you're going to be late!" I yelled up the stairs. I could hear her rushing to grab her things. Today was the day, it has been 3 whole years since the day I fought Vlad. But today was the last day, I was retiring from ghost hunting. I wanted to be so much more than Danny Phantom and I still wanted to get done with school, have a family, and marry Sammy. But I can't do that if I'm gone half the time. It took me 2 years to finally make that decision and after a discussion with everyone in the family, they agreed. Saying whatever makes me happy, and this is going to make me happy. Sam walked the down the stairs in a lovely gown. I grabbed Sam's hand and we made our way to the ceremony. Tucker (the new mayor and billionaire) started the ceremony reading the names of people who weren't so lucky to survive that day. I was up next, I was nervous but I had to do this,

_"Fellow citizens of Amity Park,"_ I began but I ended up ripping the index cards in half then in thirds. "Fellow classmates, friends, teachers, and family members I wanted to say that this past three years have been the most thrilling years of my life. I got to fight ghost, save lives, and do things that some people could only dream about or read in fairy tales. That was one exciting life! But as a 21 year old today, I want to settle down start a family, get married, and have some fun. So today August 14, I am resigning as the towns ghost hunter and," I was cut off with Dani flying in pushing me to the side and saying "And I'm taking his place!" She said. People cheered knowing that Dani was just like me, if not better. I smiled and Hi-5 Dani and I sat back next to Sam.

"Sam you were right" I whispered in her ear

"About what?" She asked

"That Revenge is so Underrated" I responded back She smiled at me and I could live like this forever. You know life couldn't get any better.

**_Meanwhile Somewhere Deep in a Government Lab ….. _**

"Daniel is going to pay, he is so going to pay" said a weak voice

**And Photo finish people! I have awesome news, so the other day I was talking to Superfan34 that girl that has been going on and off the site and she gave ME permission after reading this story to finish I Ranaway Now I'm A Slave! OMG! Anyway this it, but I will be having a sequel soon, maybe….. **

**Last Minute Shout Outs**

** FanficChic2 for reviewing all the chapters in the story**

** IAmTheDaydreamer for following**

**And for the whopping 1,119 Views! Never had that many people interested in my writing before! **

**This was supposed to be in the beginning but this story is dedicated to my friend who never stopped believing in me, even after I forgot about her 5 years later. Thanks and review and tell me did you like my ending! ~~Dannyandsammaster~~ **


End file.
